Theclickerr
Clicker is a castaway from Survivor: Hawaii ''and ''Survivor: Mexico. |Tribe Wins:2 = 1 |Individual Immunities:2 = 1 |Votes Against:2 = 3 |Currently1 = 9th Juror |Season: = Survivor: Mexico |Placement: = 5/20 |Days Lasted: = 37 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 5 |Individual Immunities: = 1 |Votes Against: = 8 }} Biography 'Hawaii' Starting off in Hawaii, Clicker did not show up to the 1st session, but his tribe won the 1st challenge so he didn't have to worry about being voted out. At the next session, his tribe lost the challenge, and the tribe was gunning for the inactive since they haven't helped at all which Clicker did not have to worry about being voted out. In the next session, it was revealed that a swap was to happen as CanadalinesYT was evacuated. Clicker ended up on the new Maka Maka tribe which was an equal distribution of old Vanegi and old Maka Maka. Clicker came in with no allies from his old tribe but instead made new allies with the old Maka Maka members. So when the Maka Maka tribe lost the tribe was set on voting off the inactive Noahbody. They then received GreedyDullbean at the next session, who was at exile island. The tribe lost yet again which made everyone paranoid as to who would get voted out, It wasn't until the hidden immunity idol was announced to be hidden at camp, so naturally, everyone went searching for it. As Clicker was beginning to lose hope he walked by a hill in which he found the idol but everyone else also saw it so it was a mad dash to get it, but Clicker got to it 1st without knowing there were more people running towards it. At tribal Clicker felt uneasy with everyone knowing he had the idol and so he then went on to play it, negating 3 votes, leaving the other 3 votes to go to iiTotallyJoey, At the next session Clickers tribe lost yet again sending them to their 3rd tribal in a row. The tribe at tribal then voted out the weakest person which was Camille chane01. Then finally the merge hit and everyone was happy. At camp during the 1st hours of the merge Clicker made new allies with GTC and Winners. At the 1st tribal everyone silently agreed to vote Random as she was a social threat and others just voted her for the sake of staying. At the next session, everything was calm until tribal, and at tribal during the questions segment, Clicker and another castaway threw Green's name out in hopes of getting a potential idol holder out, in which he did with 4 votes. Later on, the line Potato quit the game. At the next session, Pen revealed a twist in which there would be 2 groups going to tribal on the same night. Clicker got in the group with Winners, Blue, and Waa. Clicker won immunity from his group. At tribal Clicker was on the right side of the numbers, but an idol was played on the target, Waa, which in hand got his ally Winners out with one vote. Clicker then had even worse luck as the in the 2nd group that went to tribal, his other ally GTC got out. Now entering the final 5 with only 1 true ally Clicker was running out of options, until Clicker found the merge idol tucked away in the tribe flag. At tribal Clicker felt real off about tribal as he felt as he was going to get out, so right before the votes were read Clicker played his 2nd idol of the season, in hopes he was right about playing it. So after he played it, Clickers target Tyla played an idol. As the votes were read, Clicker played the idol right as 4 votes were casted against him and Tylas idol got 1 vote against him to not count. At a revote Clicker last ally was voted out, which was Blue. Then at the next challenge, Clicker proceeded to lose it and tried his best to flip the vote on Greedy. Clicker then got voted out 3-1. Clicker voted Tyla for the title of Sole Survivor. 'Mexico' In the beginning season Clicker came into the season with a big alliance, mainly from season 1 as most of the favorites from season 1 agreed on a season 1 alliance, except for RandomWeirdPotato, cause she was never included. Random not being included in the season alliance made an opposing alliance on the favorite tribe. At the 1st immunity challenge, the favorites lost and so they went to tribal, but before tribal the 2 alliances scrambled for power as the 2 targets were Rat (Will) and Clicker. Right before tribal began Rat dmed Clicker asking him if he knew who he wanted to vote, and Clicker responded saying, "I'm still thinking about who to vote." In which Rat got mad and assumed that Clicker wanted to vote him at tribal. So at tribal Rats fate was sealed as he was voted out over Clicker. After that session Flair walked. For the next 3 tribals, the favorites won immunity so nothing significant. Clicker was starting to get sheeped in the merge, but soon he realized this and he then started to play his own game again. He attempted to play both sides. However, the other players noticed what he was trying to do, and he was voted out at the Final 5. Voting History In Episode 10, a 6-6 tie occurred between GTC and Elise. On the re-vote, no votes changed and it went to rocks. Clicker drew a good rock and was safe. In Episode 16, Benji played an idol on himself, negating Clicker's vote for him. In Episode 17, Benji played an idol on himself, negating Clicker's vote for him. Host Opinions '''Hawaii: '''Clicker was also truly fun to watch! He was sly and sneaky about all his votes. No one ever knew the way he was voting in my opinion. After every vote it always seemed like he had secretly orchestrated it which was really funny cause some people felt blindsided when really...they weren't blindsided whatsoever! His head was then cut by the wrath of Tyla...AGAIN after Tyla orchestrated Clicker elimination. '''Mexico: '''Clicker worked SO hard in this game! He was starting to get sheeped in the merge, but the thing that I liked about him is that he immediately saw himself leaning to being sheeped and then started to play his own game again, which was the exact reason why he got out. It was because he started to flip onto both sides of the game, which lead to everyone noticing he was not following their plans which was the reason he got out Category:S1 Cast Category:S1 Jury Category:4th Place Category:Hawaii Category:Returnees Category:S4 Cast Category:S4 Jury Category:5th Place Category:Mexico Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants